dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Lubbock, Texas
Lubbock (pronounced /ˈlʌbək/3) is a city in the U.S. state of Texas. Located in the northwestern part of the state, a region known historically as the Llano Estacado, it is the county seat of Lubbock County, and the home of Texas Tech University and Lubbock Christian University. According to the 2000 U.S. Census, the city population was 199,564, making it the 87th largest city in the United States and the 11th largest in Texas.4 The 2009 population was estimated to be 225,856.5 with the Lubbock metropolitan area having a population of 276,6596 Lubbock County had an estimated 2009 population of 270,550.7 Lubbock's nickname is the "Hub City," which derives from it being the economic, education, and health care hub of a multi-county region commonly called the South Plains.8 The area is the largest contiguous cotton-growing region in the world910 and is heavily dependent on irrigation water drawn from the Ogallala Aquifer. Lubbock was selected as the 12th best place to start a small business by CNNMoney.com.11 They mentioned the community's traditional business atmosphere, less expensive rent for commercial space, and its central location and cooperation from city government. Lubbock High School has been recognized for three consecutive years by Newsweek as one of the top high schools in the United States. Lubbock High School is home to the only International Baccalaureate (IB) program in the region. The IB program is one of the criteria examined by Newsweek in formulating their list of top high schools.12 edit] History The county of Lubbock was founded in 1876, named after Thomas Saltus Lubbock, former Texas Ranger and brother of Francis R. Lubbock, governor of Texas during the Civil War.13 As early as 1884, a federal post office named Lubbock existed in Yellow House Canyon. However, the town of Lubbock was not founded until 1890, when it was formed from a unique merger arrangement between two smaller towns, "Old Lubbock" and Monterey. The terms of the compromise included keeping the Lubbock name but the Monterey townsite, so the previous Old Lubbock residents relocated south to the Monterey location, including putting Old Lubbock's Nicolette Hotel on rollers and pulling it across a canyon to its new home. In 1891 Lubbock became the county seat and on March 16, 1909 Lubbock was incorporated. Texas Technological College (now Texas Tech University) has been located in Lubbock since 1923. Its medical school, the Texas Tech University School of Medicine, opened in 1969. Lubbock Christian University, founded in 1957, and Sunset International Bible Institute, both affiliated with the Churches of Christ, have their main campuses in the city. South Plains College and Wayland Baptist University operate branch campuses in Lubbock. The city is home to the Lubbock Lake Landmark, part of the Museum of Texas Tech University. The landmark is an archaeological and natural history preserve at the northern edge of the city. It shows evidence of almost twelve thousand years of human occupation in the region. Another part of the museum, the National Ranching Heritage Center, houses historic ranch-related structures from the area. In August 1951, a V-shaped formation of lights was seen over the city. The "Lubbock Lights" series of sightings received national publicity and is regarded as one of the first great UFO cases. The sightings were considered credible because they were witnessed by several respected science professors at Texas Technological College and were photographed by a Texas Tech student. The photographs were reprinted nationwide in newspapers and in Life magazine. Project Blue Book, the US Air Force's official study of the UFO mystery, did an extensive investigation of the Lubbock Lights. They concluded that the photographs were not a hoax and showed genuine objects. However, they did dismiss the UFOs themselves as being either "night-flying moths" or a type of bird called a plover. The Air Force argued that the underside of the plovers or moths was reflected in the glow of Lubbock's new street lights at night. However, other researchers have disputed these explanations, and for many the "Lubbock Lights" remain a mystery. On May 11, 1970, the Lubbock Tornado struck the city. Twenty-six people died, and damage was estimated at $125 million. The downtown NTS Tower, then known as the Great Plains Life Building, at 271 feet (83 m) in height, is believed to have been the tallest building ever to survive a direct hit from an F5 tornado.14 Then Mayor Jim Granberry and the Lubbock City Council, which included Granberry's successor as mayor, Morris W. Turner, were charged with directing the task of rebuilding the downtown in the aftermath of the storm. In 2008 Lubbock celebrated its centennial. The historians Paul H. Carlson, Donald R. Abbe, and David J. Murrah, co-authored Lubbock and the South Plains. edit] Recent events Up until May 9, 2009, Lubbock County allowed package sales but not "by the drink" sales of alcohol except at private institutions such as country clubs. Inside the Lubbock city limits, the situation was reversed with restaurants and bars able to serve alcohol but liquor stores are forbidden. On August 12, 2008 the Lubbock Chamber of Commerce announced that they would lead the effort to get enough signatures to have a vote on allowing county-wide packaged alcohol sales.15 The petition effort was successful and the question was put to the voters. On May 9, 2009, Proposition 1, which expanded the sale of packaged alcohol in the county, passed by nearly a margin of 2 to 1 with 64.5 percent in favor. Proposition 2, which legalized the sale of mixed-drink in restaurants county-wide, passed with 69.5 percent in favor.16 On September 23, 2009 The TABC issued permits to more than 80 stores in Lubbock.17 edit] Geography Lubbock is located at 33°33′53″N 101°52′40″W﻿ / ﻿33.564735°N 101.877793°W﻿ / 33.564735; -101.877793 (33.564735, -101.877793).18 The official elevation is 3,256 feet (992 m) above sea level, but stated figures range from 3195 to 3281.192021 Lubbock is considered to be the center of the South Plains, and is situated north of the Permian Basin and south of the Texas Panhandle.19 According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 114.9 square miles (297.59 km2), of which, 114.8 square miles (297.33 km2) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.26 km2) of it (0.09%) is water. edit] Climate Lubbock has a mild, semi-arid climate.22 On average, Lubbock receives 18.7 inches of rain23 and 10.2 inches (260 mm) of snow per year.24 Summers in Lubbock are hot, although temperatures usually drop degrees overnight, creating lows between 60 °F (16 °C) and 70 °F (21 °C). Average high temperatures are about 90 °F (32 °C) in June, July, and August. The highest recorded temperature was 114 °F (46 °C) in 1994.25 Winter days in Lubbock are typically sunny and relatively mild, but nights are cold with temperatures dipping below freezing.2526 edit] Demographics As of the census1 of 2000, there were 199,564 people, 77,527 households, and 48,531 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,738.2 people per square mile (671.1/km2). There were 84,066 housing units at an average density of 732.2/sq mi (282.7/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 72.87% White, 8.66% African American, 0.56% Native American, 1.54% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 14.32% from other races, and 2.01% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 27.45% of the population. There are 77,527 households, of which 30.3% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.6% were married couples living together, 12.9% had a female householder with no husband present, and 37.4% are classified as non-families by the United States Census Bureau. Of 77,527 households, 3,249 are unmarried partner households: 2,802 heterosexual, 196 same-sex male, and 251 same-sex female households. 28.3% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.07. In the city the population was spread out with 24.9% under the age of 18, 17.9% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 18.4% from 45 to 64, and 11.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 30 years. For every 100 females there were 94.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $31,844, and the median income for a family was $41,418. Males had a median income of $30,222 versus $21,708 for females. The per capita income for the city was $17,511. About 12.0% of families and 18.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.9% of those under age 18 and 10.1% of those age 65 or over. edit] Economy The Lubbock area is the largest contiguous cotton-growing region in the world and is heavily dependent on irrigation water drawn from the Ogallala Aquifer.29 However, the aquifer is being depleted at a rate that is not sustainable in the long term. Much progress has been made in the area of water conservation and new technologies such as Low Energy Precision Application (LEPA) irrigation were originally developed in the Lubbock area. A pipeline to Lake Alan Henry is expected to supply up to 3.2 billion gallons of water per year upon completion in 2012.30 EnlargeCone grain elevator, north side of Lubbock.Adolph R. Hanslik, who died in 2007 at the age of ninety, was called the "dean" of the Lubbock cotton industry, having worked for years to promote the export trade. Hanslik was also the largest contributor (through 2006) to the Texas Tech University Medical Center.31 He also endowed the Texas Czech Heritage and Cultural Center's capital campaign for construction of a new library museum archives building in La Grange in Fayette County in his native southeastern Texas.32 The ten largest employers in terms of the number of employees are: Texas Tech University, Covenant Health System, Lubbock Independent School District, University Medical Center, United Supermarkets, City of Lubbock, Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center, AT&T, Convergys, and Lubbock County. A study conducted by a professor at the Rawls College of Business determined that Texas Tech students, faculty and staff generate about $1.5 billion with about $297.5 million from student shopping alone.33 Lubbock has one regional enclosed mall, South Plains Mall, which includes two Dillard's, JC Penney, Sears, and Bealls. Lubbock also has numerous open air shopping centers, most located in the booming Southwest area of Lubbock. The Village Shopping Center offers a unique blend of local and national retailers. Located conveniently at 82nd and Quaker. The Village is home to Starbucks Coffee, Zoo-Kini's Restaurant, Aim Mail Center, Drest by Scott Malouf, Subway, Cokesbury Books & Church Supplies, Red Mango Frozen Yogurt, and others. Kingsgate Shopping Center includes numerous upscale tenants such as Malouf's, Cake by Distinctive Details, Anderson Bros. Jewelers, Banana Republic, Coldwater Creek, Woodhouse Day Spa, Chico's, Talbots, Ann Taylor, and others. Rockridge Plaza offers a Lowe's Grocery/Ace Hardware, O'Hana Japanese Steakhouse, Jo-Ann Fabrics and Crafts, among other tenants. Lubbock's newest, open air shopping center is Canyon West, is located off the Marsha Sharp Freeway. edit] Economic Development Originally founded as Market Lubbock in 1997, the Lubbock Economic Development Alliance (LEDA) was established by the City to recruit new business and industry to Lubbock and to retain existing companies. LEDA's mission is to promote economic growth through the creation of high quality jobs, attract new capital investment, retain and expand existing businesses, and improve the quality of life in Lubbock, Texas. edit] Government edit] Municipal government Lubbock has a council-manager government system, with all governmental powers resting in a legislative body called a city council.35 Voters elect six council members, one for each of Lubbock's six districts, and a mayor.35 The council members serve for a term of four years, and the mayor serves for two years.35 After the first meeting of the city council after newly elected council members are seated, the council elects a Mayor pro tempore who serves as mayor in absence of the elected mayor.35 The council also appoints a city manager to handle the ordinary business of the city.35 There are currently no term limits for either city council members or mayor. The Lubbock Police Department was shaped by the long-term administration of Chief J.T. Alley (1923–2009), who served from 1957–1983, the third longest tenure in state history. Under Alley, the department acquired its first Juvenile Division, K-9 Corps, Rape Crisis Center, and Special Weapons and Tactics teams. He also presided over the desegregation of the department and coordinated efforts during the 1970 tornadoes.36 edit] Government and infrastructure The Texas Department of Criminal Justice operates the Lubbock District Parole Office in Lubbock.37 The United States Postal Service operates post offices in Lubbock. edit] People and culture EnlargeBuddy Holly statue on the Walk of FameLubbock is the birthplace of rock and roll legend Buddy Holly and features a cultural center named for him. The city previously hosted an annual Buddy Holly Music Festival. However, the event was renamed Lubbock Music Festival after Holly's widow increased usage fees for his name. Similarly, the city renamed the Buddy Holly West Texas Walk of Fame to honor area musicians as the West Texas Hall of Fame.38 On January 26, 2009, the City of Lubbock agreed to pay Holly's widow $20,000 for the next 20 years to maintain the name of the Buddy Holly Center. Additionally, land near the center will be named the Buddy and Maria Holly Plaza.39 Holly's legacy is also remembered through the work of deejays such as Bud Andrews and Virgil Johnson on radio station KDAV.40 Lubbock's Memorial Civic Center hosts many events. Former Mayor Morris Turner (1931–2008), who served from 1972–1974, has been called the father of the Civic Center. Other past mayors include Jim Granberry and Roy Bass. The city has also been the birthplace or home of several country musicians including Delbert McClinton, Jimmie Dale Gilmore, Butch Hancock and Joe Ely (collectively known as The Flatlanders),Todd Mankin, Mac Davis, Terry Allen, Lloyd Maines and his daughter, Dixie Chicks singer, Natalie Maines, Texas Tech alums Pat Green and Cory Morrow, and Coronado High School graduate Richie McDonald (lead singer of Lonestar until 2007). Pete Orta from the Christian rock group Petra, basketball players Craig Ehlo and Daniel Santiago, and football player Mason Crosby have also called Lubbock home. The city is also the birthplace of actor Chace Crawford (The Covenant, Gossip Girl), singer Travis Garland from the band NLT, and public interest attorney, author, and political activist William John Cox (Billy Jack Cox). Lubbock is the home of the historians Alwyn Barr, Dan Flores, Allan J. Kuethe, and the late Ernest Wallace. Bidal Aguero, a civil rights activist in Lubbock, was the publisher of the longest-running Hispanic newspaper in Texas.41 Recent state legislators from Lubbock include State Senator Robert L. Duncan and State Representatives Carl Isett and Isett's pending successor, John Frullo, Delwin Jones, and Jones' successor, Charles Perry and it is the hometown of the late U.S. Representative Mickey Leland. W. E. Shattuc, who raced at the Indianapolis 500 in 1925, 1926 and 1927, lived in Lubbock. The National Cowboy Symposium and Celebration, an annual event celebrating the prototypical Old West cowboy, takes place in Lubbock. The event is held in September and features art, music, cowboy poetry, stories, and the presentation of scholarly papers on cowboy culture and the history of the American West. A chuckwagon cook-off and horse parade also take place during the event. Every year on July 4, Lubbock hosts the 4th on Broadway event, an Independence Day festival. The event is entirely free to the public, and is considered the largest free festival in Texas. The day's activities usually include a morning parade, a street fair along Broadway Avenue with food stalls and live bands, the Early Settlers' Luncheon, and an evening concert/fireworks program. Broadway Festivals Inc., the non-profit corporation which organizes the event, estimates a 2004 attendance of over 175,000 people. Additionally, the College Baseball Foundation holds events relating to its College Baseball Hall of Fame during the 4th on Broadway event. Lubbock's main newspaper is the Lubbock Avalanche-Journal, which is owned by Morris Communications. Texas Tech University publishes a student-run daily newspaper called, The Daily Toreador. Local TV stations include KTXT-TV-5 (PBS), KCBD-11 (NBC), KLBK-13 (CBS), KAMC-28 (ABC), and KJTV-TV-34 (Fox). According to a study released by the non-partisan Bay Area Center for Voting Research, Lubbock is the second most conservative city in the United States with a population over 100,000.42 edit] Attractions EnlargeLubbock's Silent Wings Museum at the former South Plains Army Air Field.EnlargeJoyland Amusement ParkThe National Ranching Heritage Center, a museum of ranching history, is located in Lubbock. It features a number of authentic early Texas ranch buildings as well as a railroad depot and other historic buildings. There is also an extensive collection of weapons on display. Jim Humphreys, late manager of the Pitchfork Ranch east of Lubbock, was a prominent board member of the center. The Southwest Collection, an archive of the history of the region and its surroundings which also works closely with the College Baseball Foundation, is located on the campus of Texas Tech University, as are the Moody Planetarium and the Museum of Texas Tech University. The Depot District, an area of the city dedicated to music and nightlife, is located in the old railroad depot area and boasts a number of theatres, upscale restaurants, and cultural attractions. The Depot District is also home to several shops, pubs and nightclubs, a radio station, a brewery, a magazine, a winery, a salon, and other establishments. Many of the buildings were remodeled from the original Fort Worth & Denver South Plains Railway Depot which originally stood on the site. The Buddy Holly Center, a museum highlighting the life and music of Buddy Holly, is also located in the Depot District, as is the restored community facility, the Cactus Theater. Lubbock is also home to the Silent Wings Museum. Located on North I-27, Silent Wings features photographs and artifacts from the World War II era glider pilots. The Science Spectrum is an interactive museum and IMAX Dome theatre with a special focus on children and youth. edit] Mackenzie Park In March 1877, the Battle of Yellow House Canyon, which occurred during the Buffalo Hunters' War, took place at what is now the site of Mackenzie Park. Today, Mackenzie Park is home to Joyland Amusement Park, Prairie Dog Town, and both a disc golf and regular golf course. The park also holds the American Wind Power Center, which houses over 100 historic windmills on 28 acres (110,000 m2). Two tributaries of the Brazos River wind through Mackenzie Park, which is collectively part of the rather extensive Lubbock Park system.4344 These two streams, (Yellow House Draw and Blackwater Draw), converge in the golf course, forming the head of Yellow House Canyon, which carries the waters of the North Fork Double Mountain Fork Brazos River.45 EnlargeA Texas Tech Red Raiders football game edit] Media The city's main newspaper is the Lubbock Avalanche-Journal, published daily and Sunday. edit] Sports The Texas Tech Red Raiders are in the Big 12 Conference, and have seventeen teams in eleven different varsity sports. Men's varsity sports at Texas Tech are baseball, basketball, cross country, football, golf, tennis, and indoor and outdoor track & field. Women's varsity sports are basketball, cross country, golf, indoor and outdoor track & field, soccer, softball, tennis, and volleyball. The university also offers 30 club sports, including cycling, equestrian, ice hockey, lacrosse, polo, rodeo, rugby, running, sky diving, swimming, water polo, and wrestling. In 2006, the polo team, composed of Will Tankard, Ross Haislip, Peter Blake, and Tanner Kneese, won the collegiate national championship.46 The football program has been competing since October 3, 1925. The Red Raiders have won eleven conference titles and been to 31 bowl games, winning five of the last seven. The men's basketball program, started in 1925 and presently coached by Pat Knight, son of hall-of-famer and former Texas Tech coach Bob Knight, has been to the NCAA Tournament 14 times—advancing to the Sweet 16 three times. Of the varsity sports, Texas Tech has had its greatest success in women's basketball. Led by Sheryl Swoopes and head coach Marsha Sharp, the Lady Raiders won the NCAA Women's Basketball Championship in 1993. The Lady Raiders have also been to the NCAA Elite Eight three times and the NCAA Sweet 16 seven times. In early 2006, Lady Raiders coach Marsha Sharp resigned and was replaced on March 30, 2006 by Kristy Curry, who had been coaching at Purdue. Other sports at Tech include cross country, baseball, golf, tennis, track, ice hockey, soccer, softball, volleyball, and polo. High school athletics also feature prominently in the local culture. In addition, Lubbock is the home of the Chaparrals of Lubbock Christian University. In 2007, the Lubbock Renegades began play as a member of the af2, a developmental league of the Arena Football League. In 2007, the Lubbock Western All-Stars Little League Baseball team made it to the final four of the Little League World Series.47 In 2009, the Lubbock Christian University [1] baseball team won their second NAIA National Championship. In 2010, the Texas Tech debate team won the NPDA National Championship. 48 edit] National Register of Historic Places EnlargeWarren and Myrta Bacon House*Cactus Theater *Canyon Lakes Archaeological District *Carlock Building *Fort Worth and Denver South Plains Railway Depot *Fred and Annie Snyder House *Holden Properties Historic District *Kress Building *Lubbock High School *Lubbock Lake Landmark *Lubbock Post Office and Federal Building *South Overton Residential Historic District *Texas Technological College Dairy Barn *Texas Technological College Historic District *Tubbs-Carlisle House *Warren and Myrta Bacon House *William Curry Holden and Olive Price Holden House edit] Transportation EnlargeDowntown Lubbock seen from I-27 edit] Highways Lubbock is served by major highways. Interstate 27 (the former Avenue H) links the city to Amarillo and Interstate 40, a transcontinental route. I-27 was completed through the city in 1992 (it originally terminated just north of downtown). Other major highways include US 62 and US 82 which run concurrently (except for 4th Street (82) and 19th Street (62)) through the city east-west as the Brownfield Highway (soon to be upgraded to Marsha Sharp Freeway), 19th Street (62 only), 4th Street/Parkway Drive (82 only) and Idalou Highway. US 84 (Avenue Q/Slaton Highway/Clovis Road) is also another east-west route running NW/SE diagonally. U.S. Highway 87 runs between San Angelo and Amarillo and follows I-27 concurrently. State Highway 114 runs east-west, following US 62/82 on the east before going its own way. Lubbock is circled by Loop 289, which suffers from traffic congestion despite being a potential bypass around the city, which is the reason behind I-27 and Brownfield Highway being built through the city to have freeway traffic flow effectively inside the loop. The city is set up on a simple grid plan. In the heart of the city, numbered streets run east-west and lettered avenues run north-south — the grid begins at Avenue A in the east and First Street in the north. North of First Street, city planners chose to name streets alphabetically from the south to the north after colleges and universities. The north-south avenues run from A to Y. What would be Avenue Z is actually University Avenue since it runs along the east side of Texas Tech. Beyond that, the A-to-Z convention resumes, using U.S. cities found east of the Mississippi (e.g. Akron Avenue, Boston Avenue, Canton Avenue). Again, the Z name is not used, with Slide Road appearing in its place. edit] Rail service Lubbock currently does not provide inter-city rail service, although there have been various proposals over the years to remedy this. One, the Caprock Chief, would have seen daily service as part of a Fort Worth, Texas—Denver, Colorado service, but it failed to gain traction.49 EnlargeLubbock Preston Smith International Airport edit] Airports See also: Lubbock Preston Smith International AirportThe city's air services are provided by Lubbock Preston Smith International Airport, which is named for the Lubbock businessman who became lieutenant governor and governor of Texas. It is located on the northeast side of the city. The airport is the 8th busiest airport in Texas. Lubbock Preston Smith Airport also plays host as a major hub to Fedex's feeder planes that serve cities around Lubbock. edit] Intercity bus service Greyhound Lines operates the Lubbock Station at 801 Broadway, just east of the Lubbock County Courthouse.50 edit] Public transportation See also: Citibus (Lubbock)Public transportation is provided by Citibus, a bus transit system running Monday through Saturday every week with a transit center hub in downtown. It runs bus routes throughout the city, with the main routes converging at the Downtown Transfer Plaza, which also houses the Greyhound bus terminal. Citibus has been in continual service since 1971 when the city of Lubbock took over public transit operations. The paratransit system is called Citiaccess. Citibus has unveiled six diesel-electric hybrid buses that have begin service on city routes. Managers hope the buses will use 60 percent of the fuel that their older, larger peers consume running customers across the city. The buses seat 23 passengers, can support full-size wheelchairs and will run on all but two city-based routes. edit] Education EnlargeTexas Tech University edit] Higher education See also: Texas Tech UniversityLubbock is home to Texas Tech University, which was established on February 10, 1923, as Texas Technological College. It is the leading institution of the Texas Tech University System and has the sixth largest student body in the state of Texas. With 1,839 acres (7.44 km2), it has the second largest contiguous campus in the United States and is the only school in Texas to house an undergraduate institution, law school, and medical school at the same location. Altogether, the university has educated students from all 50 U.S. states and over 100 foreign countries. Enrollment has continued to increase in recent years and growth is on track with a plan to have 40,000 students by the year 2020. Lubbock is also home to other college campuses in the city including Lubbock Christian University, South Plains College, Wayland Baptist University, and Sunset International Bible Institute. EnlargeLubbock High School edit] Public primary and secondary education See also: Lubbock Independent School DistrictMost of Lubbock is served by the Lubbock Independent School District. Small portions of Lubbock extend into the neighboring districts of Frenship, Lubbock-Cooper, and Roosevelt. edit] Private and alternative education The Lubbock area is also home to many private schools, such as Christ the King High School, Christ the King Junior High, Christ the King Elementary, Trinity Christian High School, Kingdom Preparatory Academy, Lubbock Christian High School, and All Saints Episcopal School. Category:Locations Category:Cities